Autumn Wish
Appearance Autumn Wish has long dark blond hair that goes down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She pr efers to have it hanging down but when she is in class or doing work she has her hair up in a ponytail. She does this because she thinks it makes her look more professional. She pushes her bangs out of her face and keeps them off to the side. Like most grim reapers, her eyes are yellow-green and she has novice glasses. grim reaper formal.png|Autumn in her formal clothing grim reaper.png|Autumn in her casual clothing Personality Autumn Wish tends to be cheerful and happy, seeing life the bright way. She often is considered laid back, calm and collected. She daydreams a lot when she is to be working but once she is reminded she gets strait back. Due to this she is considered lazy. She never hangs out with too many grim reapers at one time and prefers to stay within her small group of friends. She tries to make as many friends as she can but most of them have way to much energy for her. She often draws her thoughts and dreams down on paper. Autumn tends to sometimes be overemotional but drawing her emotions on paper tends to calm them. History Her parents used to be great grim reapers until they had to travel great distances for there job. When she was the age of 8 her parents got her a golden retriever puppy for company. She named this dog daisy. She loves this dog and takes it everywhere she can. You will often see many drawings and photos of her dog in her dorm room. Quotes﻿﻿ *''"Life is harsh'', deal with it." (Yelling at a complaining classmate) *"I daydream because I can. I see things that nobody else can imagine. It is beautiful and I with that I could share it with others. Sadly wishes don't come true." (Telling William T. Spears why she had not been paying attention) *"I use art to express myself in a way nobody else can. I don't find it careless or a waist of time in any shape or form." (telling her roommate about her art) *"Those who have never had a pet will never feel the happiness I have." (telling her friends how strong she cared for her dog) *"Don't call me over emotional! Don't call me a baby! Just don't call me these things because I am not! All of you are just under emotional! Many of you even reach emotionless! You have no feelings and you don't know how to have them! You are just clueless!" Trivia *Although Autumn only has a training scythe at the moment, hints have shown that her official death scythe will most likely be a weed whacker. *Autumn also has two older brothers. Ones name is Jake and the other is Cris. Both have gotten there official scythes although what they are is unknown. *Autumn used to train her dog, as a result is more well behaved than the normal canine. *Autumn hates chocolate. She disapproves of both the smell and the taste.